


How Long - A Jackbam Fanfiction

by renaihyung (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Dorms, Fluff and Smut, Horniness, Horny, Hot, Hot Sex, IRL, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Stripping, Suggestive Themes, Undressing, heated, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/renaihyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's been lusting after Bambam for some time, so when Bambam platonically shows his abs to him, Jackson's boner almost makes him faint.</p><p>Needy Jackson / Needy Bambam</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long - A Jackbam Fanfiction

“So what are you and Bambam going to do today?” Mark enquired, his attention mainly on his roommates response and not really on packing his bag for his flight that afternoon.

Jackson looked up from his phone, peering over the edge of the phone case to catch a glimpse of Mark’s face. The little smirk creeping up on the corner of his mouth indicated he knew exactly what Jackson wanted to do this afternoon.

Mark was too busy looking at Jackson to notice he wasn’t putting the right phone charger into the bag but Jackson decided to keep quiet and switch them later.

In an attempt to recover from his sudden blush, he launched a pillow at his hyung’s head, securing a direct hit. Mark launched the pillow back at him, missing by a couple of inches. Jackson snickered at his failed attempts, Mark giggling as he tugged on the zips of his backpack to seal it shut.

“We decided we’d go out to see a movie,” Jackson muttered, unable to stop his own usual grin from attacking his features. Mark slung his backpack over his right shoulder and perched himself on the end of Jackson’s bed, the mattress barely dipping with his weight.

“Are you going to make a move?” He winked, his tone suggesting something a little more than just confessing how Jackson felt about Bambam through words.

Jackson unwillingly blushed again but this time making no effort to conceal it.

“I’ll take your silence as a no.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to say, I just don’t know what to say.”

Mark studied him for a moment, his eyes narrowing. “Hey Bambam, this is out of the blue but I really like you and wouldn’t mind sucking your dick if that’s okay with you-”

“Shh!” Jackson cried, violently kicking Mark in the side to get him to stop. Mark chuckled and playfully shoved his legs away from his middle. “Really though, I don’t understand what’s stopping you?”

Jackson put his phone to the side, now sitting up and across from Mark on his bed. He was searching for the answer to Mark’s question but was so far coming up with only one reason that was obvious to both of them.

“JYP wouldn’t-”

“-Care. They wouldn’t give a rat's ass, Jackson.”

“Oh and you know that do you? Have you been to Manager-nim and said ‘’-if I was to date Jinyoung, would that be fine and dandy?’” Jackson argued, unintentionally starting to get defensive like he always did when he discussed something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

Mark sighed, his shoulders visibly rising and falling. The action summed up exactly what Jackson was feeling - exasperation.

“No, I haven’t. But there’s a couple of gay trainees that have recently been recruited and Manager seemed okay with it. He’s discussed it with Jaebum and said that if one of us were to be gay he wouldn’t mind. As long as word didn’t get out.”

“And does Bambam know that?”

“We had a group meeting on it, you were there.”

“I don’t remember.”

Mark took his phone from his pocket and checked the time, swearing under his breath in English.

“I have to go.” He announced, standing and plucking his coat from where it sat on top of his bed covers. “If we get back and you still haven’t done jack shit, I’m going to tell Bambam myself.”

Just as Mark made his way to the door, Jackson called him back.

“Mark?”

He turned around, shuffling his backpack further up so it sat more comfortably on his shoulders.

“Hmm?”

Jackson picked up a white cable off of the nightstand and threw it in Mark’s direction.

“Charger.”

 

/

Everyone but Jackson and Bambam had been called to Daegu for a photo shoot, Jackson and Bambam had separate MC jobs and therefore couldn’t attend so had decided to stay at the dorm with each other. It was Bambam who suggested they should do something together and Jackson then suggested they go and see a movie. Mark said it was the perfect opportunity for confession and possibly some other smutty happenings, which was true but it didn’t make Jackson any less nervous to do it.

“Hyung?” Bambam called from the kitchen sometime after the others had left.

He proceeded to call Jackson until he arrived in the doorway of the kitchen, annoyed how the younger could be irritating and cute at the same time. He didn’t dare say that though and instead prayed his face wouldn’t give anything away.

He found Bambam sat on one of the kitchen counters, his legs swinging and brown crumbs scattered all over his face. His hair was messy too, Jackson figured he’d only just woken up. Yugyeom always was loud when getting ready in the morning, unlike Mark who was only loud when he wanted to be.

“What time does the movie start?”

Jackson wandered closer, his eyes attempting to focus on the crumbs around Bambam’s mouth. It also meant he was involuntarily staring at his plump lips which wasn’t exactly a downfall.

“In about an hour. Why aren’t you dressed yet?” He asked, gesturing down to the younger’s Superman pyjama bottoms and loose fitting t-shirt. He silently thanked the designer of the t-shirt for leaving nothing to the imagination.

“I’ll get dressed now.”

Bambam smiled at him, hoping down from the counter and beginning to walk out the room. Jackson, who happened to enjoy skinship more than most people, pulled him back into his embrace, his strong arms around Bambam’s thinner waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and managed to get a closer look at the crumbs around the younger’s lips.

“Did you eat Jinyoung’s chocolate cake?”

Bambam started grinning, trying to quickly wipe away the crumbs from the edges of his mouth. 

“What? No.” He began, feigning innocence. “Maybe Mark ate some before he left-”

Jackson skillfully spun Bambam around in his embrace, suddenly very aware of how close they were to each other. Their noses brushed against the others and he could feel the air moved between them with Bambam’s burst of giggles at the sudden closeness.

“You’ve still got some crumbs around your mouth,” Jackson whispered, not wanting to break the sudden intimate moment they seemed to be having. It took everything within him not to kiss him and remove the crumbs from his pouting lips.

Bambam moved a hand to wipe them away before anything else could happen. Jackson didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It certainly didn’t give him an excuse to kiss him.

Bambam began to move away again to the door, just slightly pulling away from Jackson’s strong grip. Seizing the only further opportunity that Jackson could see in that moment in time, he began to move with him, his arms still securely around his waist. Bambam turned to glance at him, one eyebrow raised and a smirk quirking up at the corner of his mouth where the crumbs had been earlier.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Jackson quickly buried his face into Bambam’s back in between his shoulder blades, masking his bashful face.

“Hmm…”

With a small chuckle, Bambam laced his fingers with Jackson’s and walked towards his room with the clingy elder around his waist.

Entering into Bambam and Yugyeom’s room, he silently cringed at the sight. There was so much mess. It looked like a bomb site in comparison to his and Mark’s room. He brushed it off and separated himself from Bambam’s warmth, dodging many pairs of socks and shoes that littered the floor in an attempt to make it to the younger’s bed.

“Just don’t take forever getting ready…” His hyung mumbled as he sat on Bambam’s bed, his back resting against the headboard. His dongsaeng muttered a half-hearted retort, his head stuck in his wardrobe as he searched for something fashionable to wear. He didn’t hear what his friend said but it sounded something like “I’m ready when I’m ready.”

Jackson began to wonder if this was weird, that him sitting here watching one of his best friends get dressed in front of him without either of them caring was awkward or uncomfortable. However, when the loose fitting shirt was discarded over Bambam’s shoulder and landed about two inches away from him, Jackson seemed to forget the internal conflict entirely.

He admired his dongsaeng from afar, his eyes drinking in every detail and freckle on the younger’s body. He just hoped that Bambam couldn’t feel the weight of his stare, but then again Jackson couldn’t find it in him to care if he was caught. His shameless watching didn’t seem all that scandalous when he almost wanted to be caught in the act. He had to admit, Bambam was gorgeous. He might not have had the best abs in GOT7 but it didn’t mean he wasn’t hot with what he had. With such a prominent V line, Jackson couldn’t help the itch he felt in his hands when he thought about how Bambam’s hip bones would feel against his own skin.

Jackson suddenly realised Bambam had stopped moving. His eyes shamefully trailed upwards to meet the younger’s eyes. Bambam was playfully smirking at him.

“Are you okay, hyung?”

Jackson, who was used to using his confidence and charm to get him out of anything, was absolutely mortified when his voice came out as nothing but a little squeak.

“Fine.”

Bambam looked at him for a minute as Jackson awkwardly cleared his throat, just hoping this moment would be over. He could feel his cheeks heating up from his dongsaeng's stare. Much to his relief, Bambam looked away, continuing to root around in his wardrobe.

There was only so much checking out that Jackson could do before he began to become impatient. He started tweeting and then resorted to Candy Crush but even that was short-lived. He wasn’t a very patient person after all.

“Are you nearly done?”

Jackson looked over at him over the corner of his phone and was irritated to see the boy had only just finished his makeup, still shirtless. Bambam sheepishly grinned at him, Jackson was too busy checking the time to notice.

“The movie’s going to start soon.”

Taking matters into his own hands, Jackson stood up from his comfortable spot on the bed, his sharp actions indicating his frustration.

“We’re only going to watch a movie not going to Seoul Fashion Week!”

Bambam looked away quickly, suddenly hugging his sides as if he were self-conscious. He took a seat on the bed where Jackson had been sat, just watching his hyung sort through his clothes. Jackson made his way through the clutter on the floor to the wardrobe, hoping to speed up the process of getting this man-child changed.

As he flipped through all the thousands of shirts and jeans Bambam had, he began to see the beauty in this situation. Here he was, able to dress, or more rightly undress, the boy he had been wanting for a long time now. It seemed only fitting to take this situation and fulfil what he was supposed to do.

Not even thinking about it, Jackson pulled out a random shirt and jeans, not even seeing if they matched or not.

“Bambam?”

He turned to find the younger raising an eyebrow at him, already starting to stand.

“Come here.”

Not questioning what his hyung was doing but looking at him quizzically all the same, he did as he was commanded.

Jackson then proceeded to do the most daring thing he could have done in that moment, he reached out to touch Bambam’s bare skin, his surprisingly cold hands making contact with the solid feeling of the younger’s abs. He saw Bambam’s Adam's apple hitch in his throat, his breathing slightly erratic. Had Jackson done that just from his bare touch?

He reached out his other hand now, his palms pressed against solid chest. He dared himself to make eye contact with his dongsaeng and was shocked to see him already looking at him, his eyes slightly darker than he ever recalled them being. He saw Bambam trying to move closer to him so instinctively his hands made their way down to the boy’s sharp hips, with one quick tug bringing the younger closer against Jackson’s body, no space for either of them to move without the other feeling it.

“Hyung…” Bambam whispered ever so softly, his nose once again brushing against Jackson’s. Closing his eyes, Jackson couldn’t even begin to process what was going on. He knew he was leaning closer to Bambam’s lips, he knew his hands were still firmly on the younger’s hips and he also knew that he definitely owed Mark big time.

The clothes in his right hand fell to the floor behind his dongsaeng, neither of them moving to retrieve them.

It was the sudden electric feeling Jackson received as Bambam’s soft lips brushed against his own, the younger’s breath hot against his face as he revelled in the feeling of being so close to him. He didn’t realise it but soon they were kissing, gentle and innocent lip locking.

Bambam’s hands were suddenly travelling under Jackson’s tight fitting shirt and removing it with a swiftness that surprised him, what had started off gentle was suddenly becoming more hungry. With one quick dart of Jackson’s tongue into Bambam’s mouth, the whole thing started to escalate rapidly.

“How long, hyung…?” Bambam breathed heavily against his hyung’s mouth after a few minutes without air.

Jackson took the younger boy and carefully placed him on the bed, now straddling him as Bambam sat back against the headboard, their foreheads pressed together for a brief moment.

“Too long.” Jackson replied, neither of them waiting another second before proceeding with what had been interrupted.

Bambam’s Superman pyjamas were the next to go, being thrown across the room so harshly they hit the far wall with a thud. He lay underneath Jackson, his long fingers still wound into his hyung’s loose blonde locks. Jackson leant down, kissing Bambam’s mouth tenderly, his lips pushing for more, pushing to deepen the kiss further. He gradually moved his lips to the younger’s neck, earning a low moan from his dongsaeng as Bambam revelled in the feeling of the feather kisses being planted on his sensitive skin. His lips began travelling further; down Bambam’s chest, his lips grazing over the outlines of his muscles that lay there.

“Hyung…” Bambam whimpered, carefully arching his hips up so they collided with Jackson’s.

“Hmm…?” Jackson muttered innocently, his lips now going further and pressing kisses against Bambam’s V line.

“What about the movie?” Bambam breathed, his chest rising and falling unevenly at the close contact.

“Fuck the movie.” Jackson purred as he pulled down on his dongsaeng's underwear harshly, leaving Bambam exposed beneath him. “We could do something much more fun.”


End file.
